


PIMP

by Aluminium4002



Category: Michael Jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium4002/pseuds/Aluminium4002
Summary: 操。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	PIMP

我不是第一次来这条街了。  
手中崭新的照片似是要被我摩挲成粉尘，自从上次在附近的PUB里看到那个男人，我每天晚上都会来这里等待，当然最后都是不尽人意，只好对着那张打印的相片射出来。我每次来这里都会带上新打印的照片，以免被人发现我是一个看着男人半裸相片都能射出来的变态，算上今晚这已经是我打印的第29张了。  
"A *liqueur please."那个男人露出了对谁都一贯温和的微笑，对着酒保说到。  
"You're Michael?Please allow me to buy you a *Aphrodite...It suits you better."我尽量让笑容显得温和，以便藏住我整齐衣冠下的野兽。  
“Thanks.”他用那双纯净的眼睛投以我目光，眼神躲躲闪闪，应该是对我这副陌生的亚洲面孔感到好奇。尽管我知道这些，但他却像小猫咪一样小心翼翼地触摸我那条连着性欲的神经。  
我等他喝了几口酒后便忍不住了，下半身涨得疼痛。你要知道，看着他喝酒时轻轻抽动的喉结是多么色情。我轻轻地用唇擦过他耳边："How much sleep a night...with you."  
他的脸居然像纯情少女般地涨红了，如同成熟的石榴，叫嚣着要我采撷他。  
"I'm sorry,but I have an appointment tonight."他依然用那双大眼睛望着我，但语气软得像是哀求。  
"It'll only take a moment.Please come with me."我轻轻地诱哄他进入这个陷阱，很显然这只小猫咪还未觉察到缓缓向他靠近的危险。  
"Just a moment..."  
……  
我把车开到附近早已预订好的motel里，将轻微抽搐的Michael用风衣挡住抱在怀里。  
"You are really nasty."即使在夜幕里我也能看到他微微张开的水润的唇，在喘息中张合，要不是在户外，我现在就想吻上去。  
我承认我确实很恶劣，刚才在开车时我便用手帮他撸了一发。但我也确实控制住自己了，没有在车里就将他操了。  
汽车旅馆里的设施一般，但我也顾不得那么多了，平时我与床伴都要洗澡才能做爱，但他是Michael，就连他的汗液都能让我迷醉。  
"Can we start?"Michael轻轻问到，他似是在赶时间。  
"Of course."我说着用舌轻舔他的耳道，一边将他身上的白衣缓慢剥尽。明明只是一个卖淫的婊子，还穿着天使的衣服。  
Michael似是对我的挑逗很受用，将腿张开，我抚摸着他的阴茎，等他差不多放松了就在他的后穴里伸进一根手指。  
"Humm..."他闭上了眼睛，尽量努力地放松后穴。  
我拿出自己随身携带的凡士林，抠挖了一大坨抹在他的穴上，抚摸着神经敏感的内壁，直到里里外外都泛着水光……像极了妓女流的淫水。  
"It's OK."Michael的气息稍稍有点不平稳，我知道这个迷人的小婊子已经忍不住了。  
我将阴茎挺入那柔软的后穴。真不知道他被多少人操过，居然还和处女一样紧致。  
我试着抽动腰，探寻着那处隐秘的敏感点，Michael似是察觉了我的意图，随着我一起扭动着腰，直到我摩擦到了一处凸起，他差点惊呼起来。  
"Yeah,right there."他在我耳边轻轻喘息着，我觉得耳边像是被猫咪挠了一般，很轻很痒。  
敏感点被我恶意地碾压，Michael顿时变得瘫软在了我的身上，我感受到了那颗硬硬的小乳头正抵在我的下胸位置，我用一只手狠狠地欺负了左边的那个小家伙。  
"Ahh...Don't touch there..."  
他的反应真的很有趣，明明说着不要，后穴却又缩紧。  
我继续玩弄着他的乳头，另一只手去抓他的阴茎，有技巧地去套弄这那个精神得不行的大家伙。Michael被我摸舒服了，发出小动物一般的哼哼声。  
阴茎上凸起的青筋加速着后穴的快感，那口骚穴似是被我摩擦点燃了般的火热，我已经深切感受到这副身体的妙处了……他正在吮吸这我的阴茎，密切地贴合着我的形状。如果可以，我真想每天都能操到这口穴。  
"Please hurry...Ahh..."Michael无力地对我说到，即使他正在被我操着，还是想着下一个恩客……想到这里我就气愤，加大了顶撞的力气。  
我将阴茎全根抽出再全根没入，对着那点狠狠击打，却一直律动缓慢。我能感受到Michael正被吊在高潮的边缘。  
"Please..."他用半眯着眼用祈求的眼神看着我，在劳累中还在享受着欢爱的他真迷人。  
作为一个爱慕他的人，我有必要让他爽，于是我加速耸动着腰，狠狠冲刺……不得不说，他的浪叫和抽插的水声真是一曲绝妙的乐章。  
他在我抽插中途的某一点达到了高潮，后穴紧得让人窒息，我的抽插变得困难，但我还是让自己在他高潮结束前射了出来。  
我留在了他后穴中精液顺着臀缝流在了灰色的床单上……我知道我又硬了。  
于是我提起阴茎再次操入了他的穴中，这次有了精液的润滑额外地好进入。我操得很用力，感受到了那手感极好的窄臀在我袋囊的拍打下变形。  
“真是个婊子。”我没忍住用中文低声暗骂了一声。  
Michael似乎还醉倒在高潮的余韵中，眼神迷离地看着在他身上驰骋的我，连反抗都没反抗，时不时发出快感的惊呼。  
……  
最后Michael似乎明白今晚不可能再去接第二个客人了，在布满体液的床上浑浑睡去。我怕他生病，便去浴室将他清洗了一番，顺便对着他容貌姣好的脸又撸了一发。  
我第二天起得很早，给他盖好被子后签了一张支票，顺便用便条留了一句话:  
"I'll take care of you from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> *liqueuer：利口酒，口感多半醇香甜美，浓度低。  
> *Aphrodite：阿芙洛狄忒，一种玫瑰果酒，与希腊爱情、性欲及美的女神同名。


End file.
